This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/727,007, entitled “MODULAR MEDIA ROUTING SYSTEM FOR MULTI-FINISHER PRINTERS,” filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Jun. 1, 2015, and co-owned with this application, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.